Smile
by JacksonR'sGirl
Summary: Bella gave Edward a plastic ring when they were younger, will she ever see that ring again?      One shot.  I own NOTHING! Stephanie Meyer owns it all.


I own NOTHING. You hear? NOTHING! Stephanie Meyer is the genius. They are her characters. I just like playing with them...

This is my first ever story! Well, I had this up a couple days ago, but I've added an age...does that make it my 1 1/2 story?

Anywho, Enjoy!

* * *

_Five years old_

"Marry me Eddie!" Five year old Bella asked her new friend Edward, while giving him a plastic ring she had gotten from one of those little quarter machines. Edward and his family had just moved into town, and Edward was the same age as Bella. Edward took the ring from Bella hesitantly, looked at it, then gave Bella the biggest smile he could. Edward didn't speak much, he was a painfully shy child, but Bella always knew what his facial expressions meant. Bella returned the smile. "Come on Eddie, we hafta start planning!", Bella grabbed Edwards shirt and started to drag him off the playground. Edward laughed.

Bella smiled.

_Nine years old_

"They sure fight a lot, huh?" Edward whispered to Bella as they hid in her closet. Bella's parents, Charlie and Renee, were fighting yet again. Since today was Bella's birthday, she had begged her parents to let Edward stay the night. Her parents were getting more and more hesitant about letting him stay, the older they got, but they finally gave in. Edward was almost asleep when he heard arguing downstairs. His parents never argued, so it was always strange for him when he came to Bella's and her parents would start fighting. Bella always hid in her closet, saying it was her special space and nothing could hurt her there. Tonight, both Bella and Edward were in the closet.

Finally, they heard the front door slam. Bella and Edward raced out of the closet and to the window, just in time to see Bella's mom speeding away. Bella just stared out the window. "Do you think she's coming back?" Edward looked at Bella as he asked. Bella had tears in her eyes, "I don't know...I don't think so". Edward just held Bella as she cried, wondering if they'd ever see Bella's mom again.

"Well, I'm sure Esme will be happy if you become her daughter. And Alice will be happy to have a sister. More people to help her torment me..."

Through her tears, Bella smiled

_Twelve(Bella) and thirteen(Edward) years old_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" A group of rowdy thirteen year old boys shouted while Esme, Edwards mom, carried out the cake. Esme set the cake down in front of Edward, and his eyes lit up when he saw it was a soccer themed cake. Lately, Edward had become very interested in soccer, and he was pretty good at it too. He was really fast runner. The boys, including his newest friend Emmett, crowded around to watch Edward blow out the thirteen candles.

Meanwhile, twelve year old Bella sat in a chair in the corner of the room. She was the only girl Edward had invited, not even his younger sister, Alice, had been allowed to come. At first, Esme said it was only fair since she was his sister, but Edward reminded her Alice had not let him come to her eleventh birthday party. So Alice was staying over at her friends house for the night.

Bella wished she had been allowed to come. She felt uncomfortable with all the guys around, she couldn't get past them to get to Edward. She looked down at the poorly wrapped box in her hands. She had made him a scrap book, with every picture she could find. She took a lot of time to make the gift, but thinking about it now, her gift was too girly, she couldn't give it to him in front of all the boys. What if he didn't like it? What if the boys made fun of her? What if Edward made fun of her?

"Bella?", Bella looked up, Edward was sitting at the table in front of his cake, staring at her. "Come on Bella, we always blow the candles out together" Edward gave her his silly lopsided grin, knowing Bella thought it was cute. Bella smiled and ran over to Edward. He moved over at let her sit on half of his chair. Together the blew out the candles.

Afterwards, Edward was opening his gifts, none of which were girly gifts, Bella thought with sad eyes. Maybe she should hide it and claim she left it at home? That wouldn't work, he had already seen the box in her hands. "I love it Emmett! Thanks man!" Edward shouted, looking at the soccer jersey with the name CULLEN on the back, with the number 13 on it. "No problem buddy, my dad owns a shop that prints whatever you want onto shirts and blankets and stuff" Emmett shrugged, like it was no big deal. "This is the greatest gift ever!" Edward put his new jersey over his shirt and stood proudly with it on. Bella had enough. She quietly got up and slipped out the back door, taking her gift with her. She went over to the Cullen's play ground set, and sat on one of the swings.

She hadn't even noticed she was crying until she saw a tear drop hit the wrapping paper. "Stupid boys" Bella muttered to then, Esme came out and sat on the swing next to her. "Everything ok Dear?" Bella just nodded. Then she handed Esme the gift, "Can you give this to Edward? I need to go home. Dad will be back from work soon." Bella stood up, and ran towards to gate. She heard Esme calling her, but she didn't turn around. Bella just lived next door. Once she got inside, she ran up to her room, and threw herself on her bed, and let her tears out. "Stupid Edward"

That night, Edward climbed the tree in between their two houses and climbed in her window. He laid down beside her on the bed.

Bella smiled.

_Sixteen years old_

Bella and Edward were sitting in their 4th period biology class. It was the only class they had together unfortunately. Bella sighed. Another rainy day in Forks. She looked over at Edward, her best friend, and the love of her life. She had loved Edward for what felt like forever. She was just too shy to tell him. Edward was cool. He was on the soccer team, and he hung out with the 'popular' kids. Bella was nerdy. She did her homework, had a perfect attendance record, and would rather spend her days in the library then at the mall. She had long, unmanageable boring brown hair, boring brown eyes, and compared to Jessica and Lauren, didn't yet have a 'mature' body. Yet, Edward hung out with her. Every day he walked her to classes, ate lunch with her, and after school she would go to the library and he would wait for her, or on days he had practice, she would go watch and wait for him.

"Bella? Beeellllllaaa" she heard someone talking, then a sharp pain on her arm. "Ow! Edward Cullen, what was that for?" she angrily looked at said best friend. "You were day dreaming again." Edward snickered. Just like he knew it would, her blush appeared. Edward laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the classroom. As they walked down the hall hand in hand, Jessica and Lauren were there to give her ugly sneers. Bella didn't care, she stuck her tongue out at them. They reached the doors of the school. The rain was coming down harder, and Bella didn't bring an umbrella. "Great, now I'm going to get wet, and my hair is going to frizz up even more then it is now, and I might catch a cold and.." Edward stopped her rant by putting his jacket around her shoulders. He smiled, then lifted his binder above her head, creating a makeshift umbrella. "Come on Your Highness, I'll protect you from the rain" and once again, Bella blushed. She and Edward ran out into the rain, and ran to his Volvo. Once Bella was safely inside, Edward ran around and got in on his side. He cranked the heat, and the tunes. Silences were usually never awkward between the two, but Bella could feel a difference this time. Something was up. They arrived to Bella's in no time (thanks to his crazy speed demon driving) but before Bella could get out, Edward grabbed her hand. "Bell, I was wondering...if you wanted to hang out sometime" Bella was surprised to see a blush on Edwards cheeks. "We already always hang out, Edward," Bella looked at him, he opened his mouth and closed it a few times, till finally, "I mean like, go to dinner and maybe catch a movie, that kind of hanging out." Edward said while fidgeting and not looking Bella directly in the eyes. Bella gasped, "You mean...like a date?" now it was her turn to blush too. Edward finally looked her in the eyes, "Yeah. A date. What do you say?" while giving her his famous crooked smile.

Bella smiled.

_Eighteen years old _

"BELLA! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" 16 year old Alice Cullen shouted.

"Calm down Pixie, I'm right here. We are not going to be late, you just want to get there on time to see Jasper." Bella teased as she came down the stairs. Although Alice was younger then her, they had become really good friends. Although, sometimes Bella wondered if it was just because Alice couldn't drive and needed rides everywhere. "Oh, Shut it Bellsy. I'm just...worried about your perfect attendance record." Alice blushed. Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's nickname for her. "Alright, alright, I'm ready, lets go." Bella laughed as Alice practically skipped to The Beast. Bella's dad had given the truck to her for her 16th birthday. She loved this thing, it had character. Alice, however, didn't share the same views, "One of the days Bella, we are going to be stranded somewhere and be eaten by werewolves thanks to this truck!" Alice complained. "Werewolves...?" Bella worried for Alice's sanity sometimes. "And Alice, this is forks...it takes like 10 minutes to walk from one side of town to the other." Bella said, just as they were pulling into Forks High's parking lot.

Bella parked right next to the silver Volvo, a car she knew all to well. "Alright Tinkerbell, we have arrived. Say Hi to Jasper for me!" Bella shouted as Alice took of skipping to a group of boys where Jasper was. Bella watched them for a moment, smiling. Jasper was new in town this year, his family had moved from Texas. Jasper had a twin sister, Rosalie, who was Emmett's new fascination. There was only one thing missing...

Suddenly, Bella could no longer see, and she felt warmth around her eyes. "Miss me?" she heard a deep velvety voice say. She smiled. "Mhmm, Hi Mike, thanks for last nig...oh, Edward, it's just you." Bella turned around to look into those familiar eyes. Edward did not look amused, "Haha, very funny Miss Swan, but I happen to know you were not with Mike Newton last night" Edward smirked. "Oh really? And how, pray tell, do you know this Mr. Cullen?" Bella loved playing these games with him. "Because, you were rather...occupied last night, if you know what I mean," Edward winked. "Occupied?" Bella asked. "Yeah, my sister held you captive while she gave you a make over...why? What did you think I meant...Oh, you dirty minded girl!" Que that silly lopsided grin Bella wanted to wipe off his face. "You're mean." Bella pouted. Edward was leaning in for a kiss, but just before he could... "BELLY!" Bella was practically ripped from Edward as Emmett picked her up and swung her around. "I missed you!" Emmett exclaimed, finally putting her down. Bella laughed "I just saw you and Rosalie Friday." Now it was Emmett's turn to pout, "but Edward gets to see you every night, it's not fair."

"That's because she's my girlfriend, you fruitcake" Edward put his arms around Bella. "So what? Don't like to share Eddie?" Edward growled at the use of his childhood nickname. "Don't call me Eddie" he glared at Emmett. "Fine..whatever you say... Teddy" Edward lunged at Emmett. Emmett had the upper hand though, being so much bigger then Edward. "Hey now children, break it up" Jasper said as he and Alice walked over to the group. "Yeah, you two look like fools" Rosalie added, shaking her head at her boyfriends childish behavior. Just then the warning bell rang. Emmett pushed Edward to the side before grabbing Rosalie and running to the building, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" he shouted. Jasper just laughed, and threw his arm over Alice before walking towards the school. Edward stood beside Bella, held out his hand and started walking to the school. Just before they reached the doors, Edward stopped, stood in front of Bella before leaning down to give her a sweet kiss. "See you at lunch, love"

Bella smiled

_Twenty three years old._

"Everything looks so good...and so expensive. Edward, are you sure we can eat here?" Bella said while looking at the ridiculously overpriced menu of the restaurant Twilight. "Of course we can. Nothing's too good for you Love." Edward smiled. He had been saving for this night for quite a while now. The night went by quickly. Bella ordered the Mushroom ravioli, and Edward had the same. They drank wine and talked about everything under the sun. Bella had just started a job at a news paper as a facts checker (not her dream job, but it paid the bills) and Edward was a private music teacher. Although sometimes they struggles, Bella and Edward were two of the happiest people around, because they had each other. Edward watched Bella with a smile on his face, fumbling with the ring in his pocket. He thought about this moment a lot, but now that it was here, he was a little nervous. He knew Bella would say yes, but he was nervous all the same.

"You know how much I love you, don't you Bella?" Bella looked at her boyfriend, nodding. He looked so nervous, it made Bella a little uneasy. Edward always seemed so confident, it was weird seeing him like this. Edward gulped, and dropped onto one knee before Bella. Bella gasp, looking at the little plastic ring she had given Edward all those years ago. ""Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever. Every day of forever. Will you marry me?"

Bella smiled.

_Seventy eight years old_

Bella and Edward sat on their porch swing, watching 3 of their grandchildren playing in the yard. Edward looked over to his wife. She was still so beautiful. Time may have aged her physically, but inside she was still the twenty three year old woman he married, beautiful and full of life. They had such a wonderful life, Edward didn't know what he must have done to deserve such a life. He thanked God daily. Bella looked over to her husband and smiled. She grabbed his hand and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you" She whispered fingering the old worn out plastic ring she put on a necklace.

Edward smiled.


End file.
